For a Moment Longer
by AshInScribbleLand
Summary: Quiet moments in the evening, at the B and B.
1. Chapter 1

Title: For a Moment Longer  
Fandom: Warehouse 13  
Wordcount: 525  
Rating: T/PG13ish  
Characters: Myka, H.G.  
Beta(s): Thanks to **Magicmumu** and **Aynot** for looking this over.  
Notes: Also, thanks to **F****itful_Fire**for the title.

XXXXXX

The First Night….

The B and B seemed particularly quiet since Helena had arrived. Granted it was a Friday night, but Myka couldn't help but resent the way her friend's had scattered like cockroaches. Glancing over at the beauty across the room, she decided maybe being the only one around wasn't such a bad thing. They had been in the living room for several hours, both engrossed in their own books of choice.

"What are you reading?" Myka asked, stretching her legs out along the couch. She watched as Helena finished the bit she was reading, before grinning up at her. Myka felt her cheeks flush at the direct attention and silently thanked Pete for starting a fire for them before he left.

"It's called 'Killing Monsters'. Claudia brought it by my room earlier; she said she thought I might find it interesting. Are people so naïve that they think simply being exposed to violence instantly turns children into sociopaths?" she asked, knowing from Myka's facial expression that she was familiar with the book.

"Sadly a lot of people are. They would rather blame television, video games, books and music than face that truth that if they'd actually spend time with their children and raise them they wouldn't have these problems." She saw Helena's features darken in sadness. "Not all people are like that though, there's just as many parents out there doing right by their kids."

Closing her book, Myka set it on the end table next to her. Myka grabbed one of the throw pillows off the back of the couch and tucked it under her head, stretching out more comfortably on the couch.

Helena smiled at her curiously, cocking her head to the side. "Darling, if you're tired, goes to bed. You don't have to stay up and babysit me." Drawing her feet up under her knees, she curled up getting more comfortable. She could see how weary the other woman was, but couldn't help feeling a bit happy that she would rather spend time with her than go to bed.

"I'm just resting my eyes," Myka said, knowing that it would only be a matter of minutes before she fell asleep. She didn't like the idea of leaving Helena alone though. The woman had already spent too much time by herself as it was. If Helena wanted to be alone, Myka figured she could always go to her room.

The atmosphere all afternoon had been chilly enough from Artie that she was surprised Helena hadn't done so already. Myka was sure the other woman was either proving to Artie that she could stand anything he dished out or she was staying despite his actions because even negative human contact was something. Possibly, it was a little bit of both.

Myka noticed the other woman smile gratefully at her, before returning to her book.

She couldn't help but grin back. Helena might have spent decades being bronzed, but Myka was hardly a stranger to isolation. Maybe for tonight, they both could use a friend. Pulling an afghan over herself and snuggling into the warmth, Myka closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

******Title:** For a Moment Longer 2/?  
******Fandom:** Warehouse 13  
******Wordcount:** 600  
******Rating:** T/PG13  
******Characters:** H.G., Myka

XXXXXX

Several days later, Myka and Helena found themselves once more alone in the library. Pete had gone to Kelly's, Leena was attempting to teach Claudia how to cook and from the sounds if it, they should all stay clear of the kitchen for a while, and Artie was still at the Warehouse.

Helena watched fondly, as Myka spread her length along the couch in the same position as the other evening. "Myka, you know-"

"Don't," Myka said, "If I didn't want to be around you I'd be in my room." She smirked at Helena's taken back look, "_And_, if you didn't want the company you'd be in yours."

"Thank you," Helena said, grinning at the other woman. Not quite understanding the motivation behind her own movements, Helena stood up and walked over to the couch Myka was on.

Myka watched Helena silently, quirking an eyebrow when the woman stood next to her hovering. There was an excitement growing, but she was surprised to find that she was not nervous. Helena's presence had often left her feeling intimidated, but this was different. Helena looked curious, nothing more. Waiting for the older woman's next move, she stayed still and simply watched.

Helena cut her eyes at the scrutiny and smirked. She casually lifted Myka's feet and sat down in the vacant spot. Feeling Myka drawing her legs to her side of the couch she grabbed her feet and stopped her. "Stay," she said, not bothering to look up as she opened her book once more.

Myka pulled her book up a little higher, blocking both her face and the gleeful grin from Helena. She felt the blush spreading along her cheeks and that only made her grin harder.

Helena cast Myka a sideways glance, but was met with the cover of her friend's book. "Howl's Moving Castle?" Helena questioned, reading off the title.

Myka lowered the book down, slowly. "Guilty pleasure," she said, by way of explanation. "It's one of my favorites"

Helena nodded. "I can see that," she said, running a finger along the well-worn spine of the paperback. "What's it about, then?" she asked, curious for the insight into Myka's world.

Myka blushed and stumbled with thoughts on how to sum up the book and what it made her feel. "Here, just read the back," she mumbled, offering the book to the other woman.

Helena skimmed the back of the book and smiled gently "And how many times have you read this, darling?"

Myka bit her bottom lip thinking, "Probably about 17? I don't really keep track."

Helena quirked an eyebrow at her, "Quite the recommendation. Perhaps when you're done with it, you'd let me have a go at it?" She was rewarded with another one of Myka's endearing smiles and an eager nod.

Helena caught herself rubbing Myka's calf affectionately. "Christina was a lot like you. She'd ask me to read her the same stories before bed every night, no matter how many time's she'd heard them."

"With a storyteller like you for a mom, I can't say I could blame her," Myka said, imaging what Helena would have been like with her daughter. She had never been close to her own parents growing up; their relationship had always had its quirks. Helena, on the other hand, seemed to have doted on her daughter in all the best ways.

Helena smiled gratefully at Myka and handed the book back to her. She put her hand back once more against Myka's calf and squeezed it affectionately. Going back to her book, she settled into the warmth of their growing friendship.


End file.
